Gains
by NightshadePrincess
Summary: One-shot. Itasaku. previously known as New Love. im keeping this as oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Itachi-kun or Sakura-chan. But I wish I did =(

If you see me walking down the street,

Staring at the sky and dragging my two feet,

You just pass me by,

It still makes me cry but you can make me whole again.

Itachi's POV:

Blood was on my hands. The blood of my family, my whole clan. I just killed them mercilessly in cold blood, to fulfill my mission that would change my life. As I ran to the southern gate I heard a small cry. Following the whimper I saw a small girl around my brother's age on the floor. As I approached her, noticing the wounds and the blood on her shirt, and that she stiffened slightly as I made my way to her appearing shocked and scared. "You should go home kid." I said coldly, trying to not show my concern on her welfare, as I was known to be merciless and cruel from what I had just done tonight.

"I don't want to" the girl said to me in a soft whisper, but seemingly defiant. 'Does she even know who I am' I thought to myself, surprised that she even had the courage to speak against me in my current state.

And if you see me with another girl laughing and joking doing what I can,

I won't put you down, 'cause I want you around,

'cause you can make me whole again.

"Why not?" I asked softly. My questioned must have shocked the girl since she gasped softly. 'Damn why did ask that so caringly' I yelled in my head, also wondering what has gotten to me that made me so soft with this strange girl.

"He'll hurt me again," she said as she trembled in fear. 'Who would hurt an innocent girl to this state as to were she could easily die without proper care.' She must have seen my expression as she went on. "My dad," she told me.

Looking back on when we first met,

I can not escape and I can not forget,

Baby, you are the one

You still turn me on,

You can make me whole again.

"What about your mom?" I asked again only receiving a short answer 'dead' she told me. I saw sadness in her eyes, as she started crying. 'Even though she is sad her eyes are still beautiful…..wait did I just say **BEAUTIFUL**?!'

"She died –sob– giving –sob– birth to me. After that my tou-san–sob– kicked my brother out –sob– saying he looked to much like…. kaa-san. –sob– Then he blamed me for ruining our family, –sob– so he beats me up." She said after some time. I noticed how she forced herself to keep on speaking while her eyes clearly said that it was tearing her apart.

"How about a friends place?" I said wondering what to do with her.

"I don't have any" she said quietly. "The other kids always tease me because of my hair and forehead." She hissed with pure hatred, completely shocking me. 'Just what has this girl gone through' I wondered to myself.

"Why? You look very cute with your forehead sure it is big but it makes a wider kissing place, and your hair makes you special." I said. 'Wait did I just say wider **KISSING** space!!! AND **CUTE!!!'**

Time is laying heavy on my heart

Seems I've got too much of it since we've been apart,

My friends make me smile if only for while,

You can make me whole again.

"Really?" she asked me with hope in those stunning eyes of hers.

"Yes. Adorable actually" I said finally giving up on trying to be cold, as I smiled at her. 'My first true smile.'

"What's your name mister?" she asked me curiously, as she tried to get up.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha."

"You mean you are Sasuke-teme's brother!" she said with an innocent yell.

Time is laying heavy on my heart

Seems I've got too much of it since we've been apart,

My friends make me smile if only for while,

You can make me whole again.

I chuckled at her shocked expression, "yeah that teme is my otouto, why?"

"He is so mean to me, but you are so nice" she replied, giving me a frown.

"I see. Well what is your name litte girl?" I said

"My name is Sakura Haruno." she said happily. 'Fitting. Sakura…..Cherry blossoms….the perfect name for her.'

"It's the perfect name for you blossom," I said. "Sakura-san, do you wasn't to come with me. I don't really know were I'm going but you can come with me. If you want, i'll be your friend." I said emotionlessly.

"Are you serious Ita-kun." 'Ita-kun. How did she get that nickname? At least it isn't weasel-kun O.o'

"Of course Sakura-chan"

"Arigato Weasel-kun!" 'Maybe I shouldn't have jinxed it' I thought, while mentally sweat dropping.

For now I'll have to wait,

But, baby, if you change your mind don't be too late,

'cause I just can't go on,

It's already been too long,

But you can make me whole again.

"Come we need to leave"

"Wait now. I need to go pack." She said getting up. 'Should I tell her?'

"No time" I replied stopping her from moving any farther.

"Why" She asked me curiously.

"Because I killed my clan Saku-chan"

Looking back on when we first met,

I can not escape and I can not forget,

Baby, you are the one

You still turn me on,

You can make me whole again.

"I see. Okay then let's go." She said going to the direction of the southern gate.

Startled by her reply I asked," You would still come with me?"

Of course. You're my Friend. Come on. I don't want to get caught. And Itachi, I don't want to be a burden so I'll find you a 'job' if you want."

"You will never be a burden to me blossom." I said kissing her forehead, and picking her up bridal style as we headed outside the village. I noticed that she was blushing madly, and I couldn't help but smirk.

Looking back on when we first met,

I can not escape and I can not forget,

Baby, you are the one

You still turn me on,

You can make me whole again.

"Thank you Ita-kun. For everything" Sakura whispered quietly while she cuddled closer to me.

At that moment I knew I loved her. We took of that night. I had no one before that night. But now I gained both a love and a friend to protect with all my might. We left our village with nothing but the hope of a new beginning of our new lives.

Ooh, baby, you're the one,

You still turn me on,

But you can make me whole again.

Okay so what do u guys think? Plz review and I accepting flames.

Song is Whole Again by Atomic Kitten


End file.
